


Seven Days

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: One shots: It could be canon [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, light comedy, singles cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: Kara convinces Alex to join her on a singles cruise.The point of going on a singles cruise is to meet people, right?





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a general blind date comedy idea, but of course this just went out of control. And some light angst wandered in. Oops.
> 
> Singles cruises are a lot like a bunch of blind dates in a confined space...right?
> 
> My thanks to Gattaxa for helping me pick out an idea to write about (I had a bunch of different ones).

* * *

Alex exhales a relieved breath as they walk through the door to their cabin. The space is light and airy with its pristine white walls only broken by a set of expansive windows, though a little cramped. It’s nearly exactly what the website had displayed online.

It’s definitely nicer than the tiny bunks she’s usually allocated on errant missions to Atlantis. The desk, mini-fridge, wardrobe, and couch are a luxury reminiscent of a hotel room rather than Alex’s previous experiences at sea.

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Kara says from behind her.

“No prob,” Alex says with a shrug as she settles their rolling luggage into an upright position. “Besides, J’onn pretty much made this vacation time mandatory anyway. Might as well be your wingwoman.”

“Still, I probably wouldn’t have come at all if you couldn’t have joined me. I appreciate it.”

Alex turns to send Kara lopsided smile. “Supergirl deserves some vacation time now and again, too.”

Kara shrugs and tucks her hands into her pockets, only to pull one free a half second later to adjust her glasses. “I hope J’onn won’t have any trouble while we’re gone.”

A snort escapes Alex before she can help it. “According to him, we _are_ the source of all his trouble.”

They share a smile. J’onn only worries because he cares so much. 

Alex is glad to see Kara relaxing - she’d been so nervous that Alex had commandeered their luggage in fear of Kara breaking the handles off. Again. Alex is still sad to have lost the practical use of her last set; it had just the right amount of compartments and pockets.

“How much longer do we have before we set sail?” Kara asks.

Alex hums and checks her watch. “About a half hour if they keep to their schedule.”

Kara nods and tugs off her glasses, flopping face-down onto queen sized bed that takes up most of the floor space.

“Say, Kara,” Alex leans against the wardrobe and tries to suppress a smile, “are you sure it was a good idea to get one cabin? What if you really hit it off with someone and wanna bring them back to the room? It _is_ a singles cruise.”

“Aleeex,” comes the long drawn-out groan. At least that’s what it _sounds_ like - it’s difficult to tell since Kara’s still face down against the soft blue comforter.

***

“Have you tried the shrimp?” comes a voice to her right.

Kara blinks and shifts her weight to the left. A man around her height with light brown hair and simple black-framed glasses is giving her a curious look. He’s kind of cute in a bookish way.

“Um, no. Not yet,” she replies with an apologetic smile. Maybe if she rearranges her plate a little she could squeeze a few shrimp in...

“Hm.” He looks back down at the table, a half-full plate in his hands. “I guess it’s worth a shot.”

With that, he leans forward and serves himself a few of the aforementioned shrimp.

“Good luck,” Kara says as she adjusts her glasses. She should say something else, but she isn’t sure what.

“You’re in luck, I asked one of the staff about pizza and she said there’s actually a twenty-four-hour pizza kitchen.” Alex is back at Kara’s side by the time she’s finished speaking. She pauses and looks around Kara. “Oh, hey, you’ve got a new friend.”

“Oh, no, not really,” Kara grips her plate with both hands and glances between Alex and the man. “He was just asking about the--”

“Shrimp,” the man interjects as he holds up one of the grilled shrimp.

“Yeah?” Alex raises her eyebrows at him and gives him a careful once-over. “So that’s why you walked away from a totally identical serving of shrimp closer to your table, eh?”

The man's cheeks flush as he drops the shrimp back down to his plate.

Kara feels embarrassed for him.

“It’s okay, shrimp guy,” Alex declares as she walks around Kara and slaps him on the back. “Why don’t you join us for dinner?”

“Really?” he asks with still slightly pinkened cheeks.

“Really,” Alex says as she throws Kara a wink over his shoulder.

Kara bites her lip to hide her smile. Alex is pretty good at the wingwoman thing - Kara’s just not sure if that’s a good thing or bad thing.

*

It doesn’t take long for Alex to make her excuses to get away from the table. Michael seems like a pretty nice guy, and Alex isn’t here to cramp Kara’s style.

“I’ll have another,” Alex says with a nod to the bartender as she holds up her glass.

The older man nods and moves to serve her another whiskey. Alex promises to take her time with this one. She can’t get drunk, even if she wants to.

The cruise full of single (and looking) people is the last place Alex wants to be.

She shifts so she can watch Kara’s table from her stool. It seems like Kara’s still having a good time.

This is what Kara wanted. Alex has always been bad at telling Kara no with things like this.

She grits her teeth and blows out a slow breath. This is fine, she can handle this. At least the air is fresh and there’s a healthy supply of alcohol.

When she glances back at the mirror, Alex stiffens on her stool. Kara looks uncomfortable. Maybe even a little annoyed if the furrow between her eyebrows and the small downturn of her lips are anything to go by.

Alex downs her whiskey and stands up.

“--can understand why you’d think that, but actually, you have to admit that the word feminism is hardly a term that brings equality to mind--”

“Are you mansplaining _feminism_?” Alex cuts in impatiently. “Really?”

Kara turns to give her a look that’s part grateful and part ‘can you believe this guy’ and Alex is glad she didn’t wander far.

“Alex, look--”

Alex raises a hand in a stopping motion. “Nope. Michael the Mansplainer, you are the weakest link, goodbye.”

“Are you--”

“I think it’s best if you find another table,” Kara cuts in with a tight smile.

Michael stands with a huff. “I took a course on Women’s Studies in college, and honestly I think you’re both overreacting to a simple discussion of--”

“Good _bye_ , Mike,” Alex snaps.

“I’m so glad you came back,” Kara blurts out once Michael’s gone, “I was getting so mad I was worried I was going to accidentally roast him with heat vision.”

Alex makes a noncommittal noise in her throat, distracted when Kara’s head leans back to rest against her chest. Her anger fades into happy warmth. She sighs and tucks some loose strands behind Kara’s ear. “Why don’t we go back to our cabin and hang out? I requisitioned a DEO laptop so we could watch Netflix anywhere, anytime.”

Kara’s smile is so big that it’s hard to believe she was just upset.

As if on queue, a woman bearing a tray with a large pizza arrives at their table.

“Oh, yes, perfect,” Kara murmurs. She’s almost drooling.

“Shelly, right?” Alex turns to the woman. It’s the same staff member she’d asked about the pizza earlier. “Are we allowed to take this back to our cabin?”

The curly-haired blonde woman frowns briefly before meeting Alex’s eyes. “Of course, it’s no different than ordering room service.”

“We won’t make a mess anyway - this one would never let _any_ pizza go to waste,” Alex mutters as she rolls her eyes toward Kara. She turns back to Shelly with a smile. “Thanks.”

Shelly’s polite smile widens into something more genuine. “No problem.”

Kara collects the pizza without further ado, and Alex chuckles and follows her back to the cabin.

“I think she likes you,” comes Kara’s casual observation as she unlocks their door.

Alex does her best not to roll her eyes. “Whatever, come on. House of Cards is waiting, and so is that pizza.”

*

Their first full day on the cruise goes well, though Kara decides not to engage in flirting and such. The memory of the previous night still leaves a bad taste in her mouth - less the time she and Alex had hung out back in their cabin.

They end up exploring the ship and trying out several of the amenities. Kara’s not certain they’ll attempt golf again with how many of the little white balls she feels terrible for knocking into the ocean.

She decides to fly back later to retrieve them when no one will notice. There’s enough litter in the ocean.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Alex nudges her hand. “But not now. Someone might see you. I marked down the coordinates.”

Kara bites her lip. “Thanks.”

Alex angles her head and smiles. “No problem. So, they have a climbing wall. Wanna try that next?”

“I think I’ll just watch, but that sounds good.” Kara makes a face. The last thing she wants to do is accidentally rip some of the grips away or float up without thinking.

The sun is low in the sky by the time they reach the appropriate deck. The climbing wall is an impressive size for the ship, allowing several people to climb at once - and yet there’s a small line of people waiting to take their turn at it.

“Tomorrow before we dock maybe we should just sit out here and soak up some sun.” Kara hasn’t failed to notice the way Alex is always looking for something to do. She doesn’t think Alex has had a full day off since joining the DEO, let alone the week the cruise will take.

“Yeah, sure.” Alex is distracted by checking out the wall.

Kara sighs, thinking Alex isn’t actually listening - until Alex reaches out to squeeze her hand. Kara tingles with happiness and smiles.

They chat idly until it’s Alex’s turn. Alex bounces on her toes as she turns to grin at Kara. “Be back in a bit.”

Kara finds a seat at a nearby table as Alex accepts a safety harness and dusts her hands with some chalk. The harness isn’t really necessary with the layered rubber strips around the base of the wall put there in case anyone falls, and Kara’s in awe of the fact that Alex doesn’t argue against it. It’s another sign of Alex’s restlessness, no doubt.

As Kara watches, Alex picks out the toughest stretch of grips marked with black stickers. Kara shakes her head and smirks.

Alex is dressed in a loose tank top and shorts, her swimsuit on underneath though they hadn’t found their way to any of the pools just yet. It’s not altogether different from the clothes Alex might normally choose to climb in.

It’s been a while since she’s seen Alex climb, Kara realizes as Alex begins her ascent. 

It’s something Kara hasn’t realized she’s missed. Alex moves with such graceful confidence, the muscles in her arms and shoulders flexing with every movement. It’s hypnotic to watch.

About halfway up Kara realizes that Alex isn’t the only one traversing the black-stickered climb. To her astonishment, Alex appears to be chatting with the wiry man angled to her right.

“You’re so barking up the wrong tree buddy,” Kara mutters with a secret smile.

Alex laughs at something the man says, and then their climbing pace suddenly increases.

Kara snorts. “Of course she challenged him to a race.”

She isn’t surprised in the least when Alex wins, though when they reach the ground and Alex smacks him on the back and gestures to where Kara’s sitting, Kara can’t say she _isn’t_.

“Did you see that?” Alex asks with a grin. “Poor Brad here didn’t realize what he was getting into.”

Brad is a few inches taller than Alex but is dressed similarly. His short spiky black hair, dark eyes, and thinly muscled build remind her of one of the DEO agents both she and Alex work with. Kara has a sudden understanding why Alex might have been open to conversation with him.

“Hey,” Brad says with a playful grimace, “I’m just not used to this chalk.” 

“Right, yeah,” Alex says with a pitying expression.

Brad narrows his eyes and turns his attention to Kara. He clears his throat. “Right, yeah, so you must be the foster sister. I’m Brad.” He extends his hand for a handshake. “And since I lost the bet, I’m now buying you both a round of drinks.”

Kara chortles and accepts his handshake. “Kara. Oh, you just had to bet, didn’t you? She never holds back when there’s a bet. She loves winning too much.”

“A fact I learned too late,” he says as he strikes a dramatically sad pose. “But hey, can I really call it losing when I get to drink with two gorgeous ladies such as yourselves.”

Alex groans and Kara’s cheeks heat up a little.

“More drinks, less cheesy lines. Please,” Alex says with a pained expression.

“Sure,” Brad concedes with a shrug, “but once the liquor starts flowing, so do the bad pickup lines.”

Kara laughs when Alex groans again.

***

“Last night was fun, right?” Alex asks the next morning when she and Kara are sprawled out on deck chairs after eating way too much breakfast.

“Yeah, it was.”

Alex tilts her head to the side so she can see Kara better. “So what do you think of Brad?”

“Hm?” Kara’s eyes are closed and her head is tilted up as she enjoys the morning sunlight.

“Do you like Brad?” Alex asks, already tired of trying to be subtle.

Kara blinks and turns to look at her. There’s a small crease between her eyebrows. “Yeah, I guess. He’s cute. Nice.”

Alex turns away briefly; the sun is a little too intense for her eyes. “Good. Yeah, I think he likes you too.”

“You know, you didn’t have to invite him today. I’m perfectly fine exploring Cabo San Lucas with just you.”

Alex isn’t sure how to respond. Kara continues.

“Just because this is a singles cruise, it doesn’t mean I _need_ to meet someone here, Alex.”

There’s another pause. Alex is confused. Why else would Kara pick a _singles_ cruise if she didn’t want to meet someone? 

“Okay, I didn’t want to tell you, but Miss Grant actually gave me the tickets.”

“What?” Alex blurts out with wide eyes as she turns back to Kara.

Kara blushes. “Yeah, she said that I’ve been sighing way too much since James and I broke up and honestly the vacation is as much for her as it is for me.”

“What, that is so, so not--”

“And _that’s_ why I didn’t want to tell you. I knew you’d probably never come.”

Alex frowns. “I don’t hate her or anything, I just didn’t like the way she treated you most of the time when you were her assistant.” She pauses and looks around the cruise ship. “Though, I will say this is actually pretty cool of her. Whatever excuse she used.”

“Really?” Kara blinks.

“Yeah. I don’t remember the last time you had a week off, Kara. Maybe this is her way of making up for it a little.” Alex makes a face and shrugs. “Or something. Anyway, I don’t mind if Brad comes along with us today. I know we’ve both been busy, and I know you’ve been lonely since you and James broke things off. Brad seems like a good guy. Way better than Michael. It won’t hurt to hang out with Brad a bit.”

Kara searches her face for a few moments, then nods. “Okay.”

Alex bites the inside of her cheek when Kara reaches over and laces their fingers together.

“But I want more days with just us too, okay?” Kara rubs a thumb over the back of her hand. “I’m not even sure if I’m ready to date.”

“Alright. You’ve got a deal.”

Kara smiles, and Alex can’t help herself, so she smiles back.

“There you two are!” comes Brad’s voice. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

Alex drops Kara’s hand and smoothly sits up. “Like I could keep Kara from eating when she’s hungry.”

“Hey! I waited fifteen minutes for you to get ready!” Kara exclaims in a high voice.

“After waking me up thirty minutes before the alarm clock went off,” Alex retorts.

“I, you…”

“It’s okay, Kara. I forgive you.” Alex waits a beat. “Now.”

Brad guffaws and sits on the deck between their chairs. “So, you guys know what you wanna do today? I’ve got a few ideas.”

*

“Are you kidding me?” Kara nearly shouts as Brad disembarks from his kart.

For his part, Brad manages to look ashamed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just kind of got carried away.”

A warm hand settles on Kara’s shoulder. “Easy, Kara. No one got hurt. Honestly, I don’t think Brad even realized how close our karts were.”

“I really didn’t,” Brad says earnestly. “I just didn’t want you to pass me.” He looks down and fidgets with his bright red racing helmet. “I’m glad you didn’t get hurt, Alex.”

Kara can’t look at him long enough to absorb the heartfelt sorrow in his eyes. She’s still too angry.

After a long day of snorkeling and exploration, Brad had caught sight of an advertisement for a go-kart track. Alex had enthusiastically supported his idea to go.

At the time, Kara had only been resigned to be an observer to another one of their small competitions. She hadn’t expected the go-kart facility to be so well equipped, or for the karts to be so _fast_.

Of course, Alex and Brad had gone too far, and in a moment of desperation Brad had cut Alex off in a very dangerous way. Kara had nearly had a heart attack when Alex had been forced to use maneuvers she’d no doubt learned from DEO training to avoid a collision and overtake Brad anyway.

Alex’s hand tightens on her shoulder. “Brad, I think maybe it’s best if you head back to the ship without us.”

Kara doesn’t look at either as they talk. She’s still not calm enough to engage.

“Yeah, sure, Alex.” Brad is quiet. “And, you know, a deal’s a deal. Here’s the voucher.”

There’s a rustling of paper, and then Brad’s walking away.

“He almost killed you over a stupid _dinner_ voucher, Alex.” Kara shakes her head and stares out to where the sun is resting just above the horizon.

“Kara, it would have taken some freak accident for me to actually _die_ here. The karts don’t go _that_ fast, and they’re built to take minor collisions.” The hand on Kara’s shoulder loosens and begins rubbing her shoulder blade.

“But it _could_ have happened,” Kara insists in a soft voice.

A man comes along to collect Alex’s gear, and then both she and Kara are shuffling off out of the way so the next round of racers can come in.

“Let’s take a walk.” Alex doesn’t wait for her to verbally respond, instead taking her hand and pulling her toward the exit.

She doesn’t resist. They walk for several minutes before she speaks.

“What would have Brad gotten if he’d won?” She’s calmed down a bit now, though she’s still uneasy.

Alex swings their arms and looks away. “My approval to ask you out on a proper date, just the two of you.”

Kara blinks. “Why didn’t you just let him win?” Though she knows Alex’s competitive nature, Alex had seemed hell-bent on helping her find dates during the cruise.

“I...I don’t know. I can’t do that, I guess.”

She sees Alex shrug in her periphery vision. She shakes her head and smiles. “I don’t think I’ll be dating Brad, Alex. The two of you are way too competitive. Eventually one of you might die trying to outdo the other or something. I really, really don’t want that.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

They walk in silence for several minutes, comfortable but quietly stewing over the events of the last hour.

“We should probably head back. The last boats will be returning to the ship.” Kara squeezes Alex hand once. Part of her doesn’t want to bring it up, but as much as she’d like to fly them back she knows Alex would be too worried about Kara getting caught to risk it.

“Sounds good.” Alex drifts a little closer as they turn toward the town. “I’m sorry I got carried away too, Kara. I egged him on.”

Kara sighs and smiles crookedly. “I’m not mad at you.”

Their feet seem loud against the sidewalk.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Kara affirms. Cabo San Lucas is really beautiful, she thinks as the last rays of the setting sun frame Alex’s face.

***

Brad doesn’t seek them out again after the go-kart incident.

Kara puts a ban on Alex’s hunt to find her a datemate. Alex has no problem agreeing to it, especially considering Kara _hadn’t_ picked the singles cruise.

Time flies by with just the two of them having fun in the sun, and Alex thinks more than once that Cat Grant has good taste; the cruise along Mexico is full of breathtaking sights.

It’s hard for Alex to admit, but as they get closer and closer to returning to National City, she’s going to miss being on vacation.

She can’t remember the last time she and Kara got to spend time together like this.

“Tonight’s your last night on board with us,” Shelly says as she brings out a colorful flyer. “Will you both be joining us for the closing party? It’s one of our nicest events.”

“Oh, um.” Alex hesitates and looks at Kara. “What do you think?”

Kara smiles and looks at Shelly. “So, what’s the party like?”

“Well, it’s a little dressier than usual, but there will be…”

Alex tunes out on whatever Shelly’s saying, instead focusing on the way Kara’s face lights up as Shelly describes the party. They’d talked about it the evening before in their cabin but hadn’t made a final decision either way.

“That sounds great,” Alex says as Shelly finishes and she finally looks away from Kara.

“Great,” Shelly repeats. “I hope to see you there.” She flushes. “Both of you.”

Alex shrugs and focuses on her half-eaten lunch as Shelly departs. The sandwiches on board are really good, and not just because she doesn’t have to make them herself.

“You know,” Kara says slowly, “Shelly is actually kind of gorgeous, isn’t she?”

Alex jerks her head up and frowns. “What?”

Kara clears her throat and picks up her untouched second sandwich. “I’m just saying.”

“What, do you like her?” The toasted bread suddenly seems too dry and so Alex has to reach for her tea.

“No. I mean, she seems nice, but...I’m pretty sure she likes _you_ , Alex.”

Alex rolls her eyes and grunts. “It’s her job to be nice, Kara. _I’m_ sure she’s like that with everyone.”

“You really, ugh. She clearly has a crush on you. She _blushed._ And the eye contact! Why do you never notice when a woman is trying to flirt with you?”

“You’re one to talk. You never notice when _anyone’s_ trying to flirt with you.” Alex resists the urge to cross her arms and glare.

“I, well, ugh!” Kara pushes her glasses up and takes a large bite of her sandwich. “Wha-eh-er.”

Alex grins; Kara with stuffed cheeks is as adorable as ever. “If I can’t try and fix you up with anyone, then you can’t fix me up with anyone either.”

Kara responds but her mouth is so full that Alex can only laugh at the garbled syllables.

She’s so distracted by laughing that she doesn’t have time to dodge the pickle that’s quickly thrown her way.

It smacks loudly against her cheek and slides down. She gives Kara a startled look and then starts laughing harder. Kara joins in, not caring if they seem crazy to anyone else around them.

Alex feels giddy long after the laughter fades.

*

Nervous doesn’t begin to describe how Kara’s feeling several hours later as they get ready for the party. Alex is tucked into the only dress she’d brought along for the trip - a clingy black number that looks _incredible_ on her.

Kara had bought a few new dresses on the trip, but nothing seems right.

“Do you want me to pick for you?” Alex asks after another several minutes have passed.

“No, I--no.” She takes a breath and leans back against the wooden desk. “Actually, I think you should go on ahead. I promise I won’t take much longer.”

She can almost feel Alex’s frown from the other side of the room. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Kara makes sure to look up and make eye contact. She knows how Alex is.

Alex purses her lips, but nods. “Okay. If I don’t see you in fifteen minutes, I’m coming right back down.”

Kara laughs, feeling suddenly at ease. “Alright, alright. Shoo.”

When she’s alone and the cabin is quiet again, the ease disappears.

The trip has been amazing, especially the last few days with just her and Alex having adventures. It’s almost like when they were younger - when things were simpler and more complicated all at once.

She takes in a long, slow breath and makes a choice.

*

Alex shifts her weight from foot to foot. “Oh, Shelly, I didn’t think…” She blinks and stops, wondering if she’s really so blind.

Shelly’s blonde curly hair is down in waves tonight, and her emerald dress makes her eyes seem greener.

“I thought you were just that nice to everyone,” Alex finishes lamely.

Shelly laughs lowly. “Oh, god, no. It’s a singles cruise, imagine what would happen if I were that nice to the guys?”

Alex winces in sympathy. “Yeah, I get that. I waitressed a little in college. I...still. I know how annoying it can be to get hit on at work.”

“And I appreciate that you’re not a jerk.” Shelly giggles and tosses her hair, and even Alex can realize she’s being flirted with.

It’s just not something Alex is sure she’s prepared for. “Shelly--”

She stiffens and raises her head, her eyes scanning the crowded deck. It doesn’t take her long to spot Kara near the entrance.

“Oh,” comes Shelly’s voice from seemingly far away.

Kara is in a simple blue belted sundress, something she might wear on any other day. She’s as beautiful as she is on every other day. 

It still makes Alex pause.

She realizes Kara is already looking at her, but though Alex is brimming with happiness to see her, Kara seems upset.

“Sorry, but I’ve got to go,” Alex mutters. She doesn’t bother looking at Shelly, instead focusing on Kara as she moves through the crowd and disappears again.

Alex frowns and hurries off in the same direction.

*

Kara stares up at the sky. The night sky is open and beautiful, a blanket of stars welcoming her into their comfort. It takes everything in Kara to not just take off and accept the invitation.

“Kara.”

She closes her eyes and does her best to shake off the sudden funk. “Yeah?” She remains looking up at the sky, unready to face Alex.

“You left the party.” It’s not a question.

“Yeah,” Kara answers anyway. It’s the easier one to answer.

“Why?”

She doesn’t answer at first, trying to find the words that have been tucked away inside herself for too long.

Kara leans forward and grips the railing. “Alex, do you remember that summer before you moved away for college?”

The silence is loud and heavy.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about that.” Alex’s voice is low but tense.

“We did, but I’m tired of not talking about it.” Kara lets go of the railing and turns to face Alex. “Especially when this trip makes me think about it a lot.” She swallows and raises a protective hand over her stomach. “Too much, probably.”

“Kara, _you’re_ the one that didn’t want to talk about it.” Alex seems angry now, but Kara doesn’t blame her.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Kara stares down at the deck to gather her courage before she can finally meet Alex’s eyes. “I want to talk about it now, please.”

Alex looks close to tears. She squeezes her eyes shut and nods. “Okay. Fine.”

A sound catches Kara’s attention. She looks down and sees that Alex’s hands are clenched into dangerously tight fists. “Alex,” she gently chides as she reaches out to curl her hands over Alex’s.

Alex’s fists loosen. Kara doesn’t pull away. “What do you want to talk about?” Alex asks in a rough voice.

“I kissed you.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Alex’s jaw works for a moment. “Then you burst into tears and flew away.”

“Alex…”

But Kara is having trouble speaking, caught up as she is in the memory.

_The stars overhead are bright, the summer air remaining stubbornly warm despite the fact that the sun had set a few hours ago._

_“You’re leaving in a few days,” Kara says even though she hates even thinking of it._

_“Yeah,” comes Alex’s quiet response. As much as Alex has been looking forward to college, neither of them have been looking forward to the separation._

_“I’m going to miss you so much, Alex.”_

_The grass rustles underneath their blanket as Alex rolls onto her side. “I’ll visit as often as I can, and call every chance I get.” Alex pauses, her eyes bright and serious. “I’ll miss you too, Kara.”_

_Something grows in Kara’s chest - something warm and tingly and happy even though it’s also a little hard to breathe. “I’m going to find a school in National City too,” Kara declares when she’s caught her breath._

_Alex chuckles and adjusts her head. They smile at each other for a while, but then Alex’s smile starts to disappear. “Kara, there’s been something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”_

_Kara frowns. Alex has settled further away and is staring up at the sky. She sounds...worried?_

_“Tell me.”_

_Alex’s mouth opens and closes several times before any sound comes out. “I think I like...girls. A girl.”_

_“A girl?” Kara’s heart pounds too fast. “What girl?”_

_When Alex’s head slowly turns and their eyes meet, Kara doesn’t need to hear her answer._

_Again her heart feels like it’s pounding too fast; she’s breathless and tingly again, and before she knows it she’s leaning down._

_The kiss is awkward and soft, and the most amazing thing Kara’s ever experienced. She pulls back to gauge Alex’s reaction, but then her mind is overwhelmed with thoughts._

_Alex is leaving_.

_Alex looks scared._

_Alex is supposed to be her sister._

_Alex looks_ terrified.

_Kara isn’t sure when the tears start, but she does know that she’s made a terrible mistake._

_“I’m sorry, no, no. I--I, this didn’t happen, okay?” She can’t face Alex, and then instinct has her pushing up from the ground. Before she realizes it, Alex is a distant speck on the ground._

“I was confused,” Kara finally manages to say. She can feel resistance against her touch, but Alex doesn’t pull away.

“So was I. Especially after that night.” Alex finally pulls a hand free of Kara’s, only to tug it roughly through her hair. “Then you made it a point to call me ‘sister’ every chance you could. I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time - I’m sorry for pressuring you into anything that night, I--”

“Alex, what? No. I--”

“No, Kara, it’s okay. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. We were spending a lot of time together and I got carried away and made things worse than awkward.”

Kara pushes out a frustrated breath. “Are you even _trying_ to listen to me?”

If anything, Alex looks hurt. “Always, Kara. You’re the most important person in existence to me.”

Kara’s frustration melts away. She steps forward and cups Alex’s face, scrutinizing Alex’s expression for a long moment. “Then _listen_ to me, Alex,” she whispers as she leans forward and presses her lips to Alex’s.

The kiss isn’t awkward like the one from her memory, but it’s just as soft.

“You are my best friend, sister, and so many more things I can’t possibly put into words. I love you.”

If Alex seems a little confused, the second kiss helps in clarifying things.

Sort of. Kara isn’t sure because she loses count after that and is having trouble thinking of anything of kissing Alex more. And more. And--

“Kara,” Alex says in a breathy voice, “this deck isn’t _that_ private.”

“Sorry,” Kara mumbles. Her face feels like it’s on fire. “You...this dress, I’ve wanted to--to, well.”

Alex swallows, her eyes drooping down to focus on Kara’s mouth. 

“One more…”


End file.
